


gayest He

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [3]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hanging Out, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, adrian of course has some kind of summer house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Back on the meme, we would use the captcha as a prompt.  Thus, this happened.





	gayest He

"Adrian is probably the gayest." 

Dan's voice was thick with smoke and thought as he passed the pipe on. Naturally, Adrian had a cabin on a lake in Maine, and since they weren't chained to the sweltering city by school anymore, they could escape the August heat. Even Walter had five days besides his weekend, simply because he had covered shifts for so many people that almost everyone owed him. 

They were all loosely arranged on the porch; Adrian on the swing, slowly rocking on one toe, Dan sitting at his feet with his back snugged into the corner of the railing, Walter loosely sprawled on the steps, Laurie perched on the railing with Eddie leaning his elbows on the railing beside her. How they had started debating on who gayest guy in the circle was, he didn't know. There hadn't been any debate about the girls, because their choices were Ursula and Laurie.

"Hm." Walter passed it on to Laurie, since while his conservative values had been eroded by his inescapably alternative lifestyle, pot only made him hungry and paranoid.

"I like girls," Adrian protested. "Not quite as much, but I'm not actually gay."

Laurie exhaled a plume of smoke. "Have you ever slept with a girl?"

"Not yet."

"Have you slept with Eddie?"

"I have."

"That's pretty fucking gay, Adrian."

Ursula laughed, in her deep, melodious way that made Laurie think of black water. "She's got you there, Mary."

Adrian was a gentleman and therefore did not tell them how shameless and hungry Eddie was, the way he would show up with secondhand lipstick around his mouth, reeking of stale perfume and desperate to be fucked, his hands white-knuckled on the headboard as he backed up on Adrian, groaning with every breath. 

He just smirked. "So she has."


End file.
